marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty Pryde (Earth-9047)
; previously | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = or at least non-British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Superheroine | Education = | Origin = Mutie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Kyle Baker | First = What The--?! Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Dusk Kitten was a mutie superheroine and a member of the X-Persons—but not of the Mutie Usedto-Bes or the Mutie Wanna-Bes, its spin-off teams. Muties in those teams used their genetic S-Factor to obtain great sales on the comic-book series in which they appeared, but were feared and hated by common humans.Mutant Beach Party! in ''What The--?!'' #3 Mutant Beach Party! At one point, the X-Persons (and spin-off teams) were being stalked by the ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies. The X-Persons decided to hide from them in their beach house, which gave them a chance to plan their strategy—however, instead of doing that, they simply stalled while exposing their neuroses. X-Persons' ally Captain British confided in Dusk Kitten that he was out of place for not being a mutie—he had received powers from a gem given by a wizard. Dusk Kitten reassured him that they could retcon his origin story to make it a mutie stone or something like that. The consortium convinced several villain teams to attack the X-Persons before the consortium themselves made their appearance. Mutant Beach Party! Part 2 in ''What The--?!'' #4 The X-Persons were first attacked in their house by the Justice Junta. Although the Junta was boomfed away by X-Person Night-boomfer, the beach house security had been breached and they decided to leave it for the forest. Once there, the evil Hotrodders raided the X-Persons, but they did not kill anyone important. While on top of a cliff, the X-Persons were found by the villain known as The Living Humongous Menhir, who throw them to their death—because death, when combined with the mutants' S-Factor, increased sales even more. The X-Persons survived because the first mutie to fall, Non-Entity, cushioned the others while being crushed. However, a team of muties believed that they had been killed and resurrected by Ragu so that they could move to Australia. Dusk Kitten vocally and physically opposed to this opinion, which led to a schism: Some muties left for Australia while others remained at the beach.Mutant Beach Party! Part Two in ''What The--?!'' #4 Midway Dusk Kitten and the other muties with her had several important battles against the likes of Four Horseman, Made of Ol'Paper Clips and High Ablutionary. Then, the Australia-based team returned, as they had been told they were to met a challenge there. Dusk Kitten was still angry at them and decided to create a parallel X-team, based in England to avoid Australia at all costs, so that they could have funny adventures. X-Pialidocious was quickly founded but, for sheer contempt, Dusk Kitten staged a crossover for their premiere issue. The crossover happened when all the muties faced the attack of the ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies at the beach but, even if the consortium was powerful, no-one died permanently and X-Pialidocious moved to England, where they'd change their name to Ecchscalibur.To save me, why must I kill me? in ''What The--?!'' #26 Kitty Pryde also organized her own product for sales, "Kitty Pryde kitty litter", to remove cat's odor from your apartment (mostly because the odoring stuff goes through the floor, to the neighbors' chagrin). Hank Pym distributed discounts for this product as super market coupons in fake advertisements in the comic-book [[What The--?! Vol 1|''What The--?! ]],''Hank Pym's Super Market Coupons in ''What The--?!'' #26 Ecchscalibur! In England, Dusk Kitten had trouble adapting to the British mutant group, as she was not British and had to deal with everybody having mock accents. The whole team had to deal with a different plague: Their lighthouse headquarter was invaded by alternate Ecchscaliburs, which they found after a day fighting trouble (the Warwoofs, solving Prince Charles' marital trouble and then the Treknet. Fortunately the three alternate Ecchscaliburs were busy fighting each other so the team entered the lighthouse - only to find many other Ecchscaliburs. Kitty found the Ranch-style Ecchscalibur at her room. The team regrouped as the stiuation spiralled out of control, and then they were met by tycoon Bony Stark, who explained the reason: Stark owned mechandising rights for the team and wanted a lot of action figures, so he had staged this event to get spin-off material. | Powers = S-Factor: Kitty is a mutie and as such her DNA has an S-Factor that phenomanelly increases the sales of any comic-book series in which she appears. Phasing/Intangibility: Kitty's phasing power allows her to dive in solid objects such as concrete floors, walls, doors, stairs, Royal Guard houses and Captain British. She can adapt this power to embed items with it. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Her uniform can be ripped. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pryde Family Category:Comic Awareness Category:Intangibility